


You Got Me

by nicolet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolet/pseuds/nicolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru and Kei has never had the same relationship since that fateful day. Akiteru's trying to mend what he has broken and Kei finally opens up his heart to his older brother again. </p><p>or:</p><p>Kei's an awkward penguin and Akiteru's drowning in self-doubt. Today, they hang out and try to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowandfalltodust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowandfalltodust/gifts).



> **Happy Birthday tsukkiima!**
> 
> I really enjoy your artwork, and I love talking to you about Haikyuu so here's a fic about our favorite moon brothers. 
> 
> Special thanks to MadBits and AnguishofMyLove for being my beta readers and helping me edit this fic to perfection!

 

 

Akiteru sighs again as he lies on his bed, tossing a volleyball up and down. There’s an unbearable loneliness that’s gripping him in the darkness of his room.

His parents have gone out, while Kei is at Tadashi’s place. They hadn’t expected Akiteru to drop by and that hurts a little. He had shrugged and smiled, telling them not to worry as he waved goodbye. 

Akiteru should have stayed behind at his dorms after all. His friends had wanted to bring him out for a grand dinner but he had turned all of them down just so he could see Kei and his parents.

Ah, well, looks like volleyball’s his only company tonight.

His stomach grumbles and he finally leaves his room to find something to eat. His movements are sluggish, disappointment and hurt weighing down on him.

“Akiteru nii-san?”

He turns to see Kei watching him with an eyebrow arched. “What are you doing here?”

His little brother looks confused as he stares at Akiteru. Kei doesn’t seem like he wants him here. Akiteru feels the pain in his heart dig in a little deeper.

“Ah,” he says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “I wanted to come back to see all of you.”

_I wanted to see you._

“Kaa-san and Tou-san went off to see Hayama oji-san today,” Kei says, frowning.

“Yeah,” Akiteru sighs. “I didn’t know they would leave today.”

Kei makes a face. “Kaa-san told you last week not to come back today,” Kei says, “I heard her over the phone. You forgot, didn’t you?”

Akiteru forces out a laugh. “I guess I did.”

His smile is brittle and thin, threatening to crack.

“Akiteru nii-san,” Kei says as his gaze pierces through Akiteru. Kei hesitates, and his mouth falls open as the words struggle to come out.

Akiteru is seized with fear. Is Kei about to tell him how useless of an older brother he is?

On any other day he would have laughed it off, but today—

_“Pathetic,” Kei says, and those words stab his heart, making him bleed agony and despair._

He turns away from his little brother, taking out pots and pans to occupy himself.

“Do you want lunch?” he says, “I can make omurice for the both of us.”

Kei stays quiet for the longest moment, and the silence is awkward and strained. He doesn’t blame Kei from hiding away each time he’s back. It’s his fault after all.

Akiteru had been a coward. He had isolated himself from his little brother to avoid seeing the look of betrayal in Kei’s eyes for so many years.

His leave to University had been a relief as well, an escape from the problems he had sowed into their relationship.

Yet, it still haunts him each time he returns. Their tense and uneasy relationship giving him such agony, breaking his heart each time Kei turns away, hitting him hard.

It wasn’t till he decided to fix it, to actively approach Kei instead of allowing them both to evade one another that their relationship improved little by little.

The fact that he’s able to witness the fire in Kei’s eyes as he blocked that Ushijima kid’s spike is amazing in itself. He never thought he would ever see that blazing determination in his little brother’s eyes again.

But no matter how difficult nor troubled their relationship was, he would always be proud of his lil bro.

He’s even going to Nationals in his first year!

Ah, Kei’s amazing.

Akiteru smiles to himself.

Their relationship may not be the same as before, but he’ll work at it. He must.

Kei will always be his beloved little brother. And there is nothing more important than Kei.

Akiteru’s just about to fill the pot with water to cook some rice when Kei sighs.

“Nii-san,” he says, “I’m hungry, let’s go out to eat.”

“Are you sure? I”m not bothering you or anything am I?”

Kei looks irritated now, mouth pressed into a thin, hard line. “Of course you’re not,” he snaps. “Come on.”

Akiteru smiles, a more genuine one this time and he hurriedly places everything back in place. There’s a skip in his step as they walk towards the door.

It has been ages since they’ve both gone out on their own. Kei had always refused to go out with Akiteru ever since—

He shakes his head. Not today. He won’t let it affect him today.

“Where do you want to eat? Nii-san will splurge on you today,” he says cheerfully, happiness lifting away the dread that had settled within him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kei mutters. “I’ll pay.”

“But— Come on Kei~ Nii-san wants to treat you today,” Akiteru pouts, and he’s delighted to see the tip of Kei’s ears turn red.

He muffles his laughter as Kei scowls. “Fine,” his little brother snaps. “I’m going to eat so much that you won’t be able to afford it at all.”

Akiteru grins and slings an arm around Kei’s shoulders. Kei shrugs it off, and there’s the pang of hurt again that lances through him.

 _I’m sorry,_ he thinks, _for being a useless brother._

“Where do you want to have lunch?” he says instead.

Kei walks ahead of Akiteru, not saying a word. Akiteru follows, wondering when it was that his younger brother got so tall. He’s even taller than Akiteru now, even if he does have a slighter build.

Akiteru can see firm, toned muscles rippling underneath Kei’s shirt, evidently from his long hours put into volleyball practice.

_“Nii-chan! Carry me!”Kei says as he laughs easily, smiling so wide that his cheeks must hurt._

There was a time when he could easily lift Kei up and swing him around, both of them giggling in earnest, joy bubbling within them.

His thoughts quickly turn dark, to memories of a younger, smaller Kei crying.

_“Nii-chan, you lied to me—”_

“Nii-san,” Kei says, rousing him from his reverie. “We’re here.”

“Oh,” Akiteru mumbles as his younger brother stares at him with mild concern.

They enter a modest sushi restaurant, and Akiteru watches on as Kei starts ordering several platters of sashimi. He orders a set meal and when the waiter leaves, they both stare at one another.

Ah, the awkward silence is back.

Akiteru’s unsure what to ask. He already knows that Kei’s practicing for Nationals. Perhaps he should ask about Kei’s progress and if he wants to continue playing with Akiteru’s teammates?

They really haven’t talked for a long time. Other than volleyball, what else did they use to talk about? Akiteru doesn’t want to talk about volleyball today.

Today though, he wants to know more about Kei.

“So—” he starts just as Kei opens his mouth to speak.

“Ah, you go first,” Akiteru says, and Kei shakes his head. “No, nii-san, you were about to say something.”

He scratches the back of his neck.

“How’s— How’s everything?” he says lamely.

Akiteru watches the corners of Kei’s mouth twitch before his little brother starts to laugh. He’s stunned into silence before he breaks out into laughter as well.

_When was the last time we laughed together like this?_

“Nii-san,” Kei says, when he catches his breath, “I wanted to ask you the same thing.”

“I’ve missed you Kei,” Akiteru says, the words slipping out of his mouth unintentionally. He might have said something to take it back but he means every word of it, and he wants his little brother to know.

Kei flushes, turning a bright red.

“You’re around a lot now,” Kei says, almost accusingly. “What’s there to miss?”

Akiteru swallows thickly.

“Hah, nothing,” he says, just as the food is placed down.

Kei watches him before shrugging. “I miss you too idiot brother,” Kei says softly, and Akiteru jerks.

“What?” he says, unable to believe his ears.

Kei’s blushing again, and he refuses to meet Akiteru’s eyes.

The silence that falls on them is a more companionable one and Akiteru can’t keep the dopey smile off his face. Kei looks happy as well, and the warmth that settles in him is pleasant.

 

* * *

 

Kei pays for the food in the end, despite Akiteru protesting against it. He’s silenced by a glare from his younger brother and he makes a promise to himself to return again with Kei.

As they’re leaving the place, Akiteru catches sight of a movie poster.

“We should watch that new movie,” Akiteru says, and Kei nods. There’s a small smile on his face, and it’s enough to make Akiteru feel triumphant.

“It’s the latest hype,” his younger brother says, and he looks as if he wants to hate it but Kei loves superhero movies. He can’t hide that fact from his older brother.

“Team Captain America,” Akiteru says, and Kei makes a face.

“Nii-san, no, I’m on Team Ironman,” Kei says agitatedly, “I want to punch Captain America in his stupid perfect face.”

Akiteru can’t help but laugh boisterously at that statement. “I’m excited to see Spiderman in that movie,” he says.

Kei starts rambling off about the cast and expectations that he has about the movie, and Akiteru loves seeing how excited Kei is for the movie.

He’s quiet, merely taking in the moment, absolutely happy.

Akiteru places his arm around Kei’s shoulders again, and this time Kei lets him. He pulls his younger brother closer, placing a kiss on Kei’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Kei asks, rubbing his cheek. Despite his harsh tone, Kei looks pleased.

“I just love you a lot,” Akiteru says, laughing.

“You’re so cheesy Nii-san,” Kei says but he allows his older brother to tug him along the walkway.

“You love me too don’t you?” Akiteru says, and his voice trembles a little. He’s almost afraid to hear the answer, to have confirmation that Kei thinks lesser of him—

“Yeah,” Kei mutters, “Of course. Dumbass.”

“Hey,” he says hotly, “I’m not a dumbass, you little brat!”

His heart beats a little faster, his entire being overwhelmed with the joy that he feels. He places another kiss on Kei’s cheek.

“Ew Nii-san, stop it,” Kei says, but the smile on his face belies his word.

Akiteru laughs, moving away only to ruffle Kei’s hair, making it a mess.

“Come on Kei, I’ll race you to the cinema!”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe it,” Kei mutters to himself, analyzing the show in his head. Akiteru listens to him ramble off under his breath, grinning to himself. Kei had been sitting so rigidly, extremely focused on the movie that he hadn’t even reached for the popcorn or drink.

Akiteru amuses himself by watching Kei’s expressions during the show. His little brother is so adorable!

He could never say that out loud, Kei would definitely glare at him if he ever does. Worst still, he might push Kei away with his careless words. Instead, Akiteru will boast about his adorable little brother to his friends when he returns to the dorms.

They need to know how cute Kei is.

“It was a good show,” Akiteru says while Kei huffs, “I suppose.”

He holds Kei’s hand, the same way he used to when they were children. They must be a sight, and there are a few people staring at them but Akiteru doesn’t care. The fact that Kei’s allowing Akiteru to hold his hand is making him giddy with joy.

He hasn’t had the opportunity to spend so much time with his little brother outside of Volleyball, and he’s having so much fun.

Akiteru can’t keep the wide smile off his face.

“Akiteru nii-san,” Kei says amusedly, “Please let go of my hand. I want to go get something. Please wait here okay?”

He pouts and releases his hold on Kei. Kei smirks at Akiteru’s reaction. The evening feels a little colder when Kei walks away.

Akiteru leans against the railings, watching people walk past him.

 _We need to do this more often,_ he thinks. He closes his eyes and starts humming a song. 

“You look like an idiot smiling to yourself like that,” Kei says, and Akiteru laughs.

He opens his eyes to see Kei standing before him with a blush on his face. His little brother is holding up a box.

“Here,” he says, handing it to Akiteru.

Akiteru tilts his head to the side, gently taking hold of the box and opening it to peer inside.

“It’s a cake! And my favorite too!”

Kei smiles, beaming just like before, and Akiteru feels as if he could spike a thousand balls and score.

“Happy birthday Akiteru nii-san,” he says, pulling Akiteru into a hug.

He holds his little brother tight, hand gripping the box at the same time.

“Thank you lil bro,” he whispers.

 _Perhaps_ , perhaps he isn’t the worst brother after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed reading the fic! I honestly adore Akiteru a lot haha, and I hope I did his character justice. Please let me know in the comments if I did any wrong, or if you liked what I wrote! (Sorry the summary is lame, I didn't know what to write haha.) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated. 
> 
> I'm @singasongofstars on Tumblr, and @nicolet-writes is my writing blog.


End file.
